Fast 8
Fast 8 (alternatively known as Fast & Furious 8 or Furious 8) is an upcoming American action film directed by F. Gary Gray and written by Chris Morgan. It is the eighth installment in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise. The cast currently consists of Vin Diesel, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Chris Bridges, Eva Mendes, Lucas Black, Kurt Russell and Jason Statham. Plans for an eighth installment was first announced in March 2015 when Diesel appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live! and announced that the film would be set in New York. Preparations for the film began immediately after the release of Furious 7 (2015) with Diesel, Morgan and producer Neal H. Moritz re-signing. After setting an initial release date in the same month, casting took place between April and June of 2015, with the remaining cast yet to be rounded out. In October 2015, Gray, best known for directing Straight Outta Compton (2015), was announced to direct the film in place of James Wan, who had directed the previous film. Principal photography began in March 2016 in Mývatn, Iceland, with other filming locations set to include Atlanta and New York. Fast 8 marks the first film of the franchise other than The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) not to star Paul Walker, who died in a single-vehicle crash on November 30, 2013, with filming of Furious 7 only half-completed. The film is scheduled to be released on April 14, 2017. Cast * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto, a former criminal and professional street racer who has retired and settled down with his wife, Letty. * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs, a DSS agent who allied with Dom and his team after their outings in Rio de Janeiro and Europe. * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz, Dom's wife and a professional street racer. * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce, a member of Dom's team. * Chris Bridges as Tej Parker, a mechanic from Miami and a member of Dom's team. * Eva Mendes as Monica Fuentes, a DSS agent and former U.S. Customs Service agent who worked with Roman and Brian O'Conner. * Lucas Black as Sean Boswell, a professional street racer based in Tokyo. * Kurt Russell as Frank Petty, the leader of a covert ops team who aided Dom and his team in taking down Shaw in Los Angeles. * Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw, a special forces assassin-gone-rogue who was imprisoned after his defeat at the hands of Dom in the previous film. Development Following on from the release of Furious 7 (2015), Vin Diesel said regarding a possible sequel: Diesel further hinted at an eighth film on Jimmy Kimmel Live! when he stated that Kurt Russell's character had been introduced in a role that would span multiple films. He also stated that the film would take place in New York. Chris Morgan will write his sixth script in the franchise, while Neal H. Moritz will return to produce the film. Moritz later stated, "story is going to have to be something enticing for all of us. It has to be as good as or better [than Furious 7]". At the 2015 CinemaCon in Las Vegas, Diesel announced the film for an April 14, 2017 release date. On August 16, 2015, at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards (where Furious 7 received the award for Choice Movie - Action and Walker received the award for Choice Movie Actor - Action), Diesel announced that the film would be titled Fast 8. In September 2015, Diesel stated that the script had almost been completed and expressed interest in Rob Cohen, who directed the first film, to direct Fast 8. On October 14, 2015, Diesel announced on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon that Straight Outta Compton director F. Gary Gray would direct the film. In July 2015, Moritz said that Walker's character, Brian O'Conner, would not appear in the film, following the use of CGI in the previous film after Walker died in a single-vehicle accident on November 30, 2013, with Moritz stating that his character had "moved on". It had previously been reported that Paul's younger brother, Cody Walker, would either join the cast in a new role or replace his older brother in the role of O'Conner, however it was later confirmed that he would not be returning to the franchise. Moritz also said that the film would shift the focus of the franchise from a series of heist films to a spy caper, following a similar change in focus from street racing in Fast Five (2011). Filming In January 2016, it was announced that Universal was seeking approval from the United States and Cuban governments to shoot the film in Cuba, marking the first film to be shot in the country in about 50 years. Principal photography began on March 14, 2016, in Mývatn, Iceland, where strong winds sent a plastic iceberg prop flying into and mortally striking a local horse, which was later euthanized. Filming will commence in Akranes in the country's western region in April 2016, where the country's largest ever explosion will be carried out there for the film. Filming is also scheduled to take place in Atlanta and New York later in the year. Casting Diesel, Russell and Michelle Rodriguez were the first to confirm their involvement in the film, and Tyrese Gibson and Chris Bridges both confirmed their return soon after, with Lucas Black having already signed on to reprise his role from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) as Sean Boswell for Furious 7 and two more installments in September 2013. In May 2015, Dwayne Johnson confirmed his involvement in the film, additionally hinting at a possible spin-off film involving his character, Luke Hobbs, and Jason Statham confirmed his return whilst providing an update on the progress of the sequel to Crank: High Voltage, in which he was also involved. In June 2015, it was reported that Eva Mendes would return to the franchise, reprising her role from 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) as Monica Fuentes, and that Universal was considering Tommy Hatto for the role of "a racer with a close relationship to Fuentes". It was also reported that Ronda Rousey would return, along with fellow UFC fighter Joanna Jędrzejczyk, with Rousey citing Jędrzejczyk as her ideal on-screen opponent. In July 2015, it was reported that Helen Mirren had been cast in the role of a second antagonist, and that Orange Is the New Black actress Ruby Rose had joined the cast in a "sexy role". It was also reported that Cara Delevingne was also being considered for the role of another villain. In November 2015, Gibson expressed his desire for Matt Damon to join the cast. In February 2016, it was reported that Charlize Theron was also being eyed for another antagonist role. External links * Category:Films Category:2017 release Category:The Fast and the Furious series Category:Vin Diesel films Category:Dwayne Johnson films Category:Michelle Rodriguez films Category:Jason Statham films Category:Tyrese Gibson films